1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit for controlling an electrically activated motor vehicle door lock or the like having a lock latch and a detent pawl which keeps the lock latch in the closed position and with an electric motorized auxiliary closing drive which is turned on after the lock latch has reached a pre-closing position and then moves the lock latch, by motor, into the main closing position, there being a switch which recognizes the pre-closing position, especially a lock latch switch which scans the position of the lock latch.
2. Description of Related Art
The subject of the invention is a circuit for controlling an electrically activated motor vehicle door lock or the like, therefore also suited for other types of locks on motor vehicles such as locks on rear doors, tailgates, or trunks. The known motor vehicle door lock which forms the point of departure has a lock latch and a detent pawl which keeps the lock latch in the closed position and an electric motorized auxiliary closing drive. The latter is turned on after the lock latch has reached a preclosing position and then moves the lock latch by motor into the main closing position. The preclosing position can be the reaching of the preliminary catch or a certain position of the motor vehicle door relative to the car body, for example with a residual gap of 6 mm. A switch which recognizes the preclosing position, especially a switch which scans the position of the lock latch, delivers a corresponding starting signal to the electric motorized auxiliary closing drive (published German patent application -A- 42 18 177).
In the aforementioned prior art the circuit is made such that the lock latch, in addition to the switch which recognizes the preclosing position, is assigned to a second switch which recognizes the closed position. When the closed position is reached and the detent pawl falls into the main catch on the lock latch, this second switch causes the electric motorized auxiliary closing drive to be turned off.